


sing me

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, Mention of a gunshot, a tiny bit of angst, but it's brief, but like not at all - Freeform, day6shipweeks2018, i forgot the tags lmao, jackson is the mvp here, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: it starts off simple, with jae meeting his old friend, jackson wang, and asking him if, maybe, he could join the pirate crew he has been part of for the past years. jackson, bless him, agrees immediately, refusing to take the money jae offered him, stating that ‘you’ll need them in this type of life, jae. i already have my share.’ so, as of now, jae is part of themoonrisecrew. he doesn’t know how to feel about it.





	sing me

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 and it's still fluff. enjoy

it starts off simple, with jae meeting his old friend, jackson wang, and asking him if, maybe, he could join the pirate crew he has been part of for the past years. jackson, bless him, agrees immediately, refusing to take the money jae offered him, stating that ‘you’ll need them in this type of life, jae. i already have my share.’ so, as of now, jae is part of the _moonrise_ crew. he doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

he meets half of the crew the same day he becomes part of it. jackson introduces him as his ‘talented friend from back home who is too bored with his mediocre life’, which, to be frank is not far from the truth. nayeon, the doctor of the ship, greets him politely, not engaging in any conversation with him. instead, yugyeom and bambam, two of the youngest members, start to ask him question about his life and don’t let him go until jackson threatens them. there was jinyoung, the chef, and jaebum, the carpenter, who greet him with a smile and a pat on the back. and then there’s dowoon, the navigator, who gives him and jackson a confused look and asks the most important question: ‘does younghyun know about this?’

jackson shakes him off, saying that the captain, younghyun as jae has learned, would be fine with it. except that he isn’t. he’s quite ready to throw jackson and jae into the sea (the quartermaster, who will later introduce as sungjin, is the one to save their asses). but despite that, he doesn’t tell him to go, so jae counts it as a win. 

 

~~~~~

 

it’s during his second week on the ship (and his second week of being ignored by younghyun) that he hears mark calling the captain ‘brian’. it’s also during that week that he ‘accidentally’ calls him brian as well. 

he earns himself a dirty glance from the captain and the punishment of having to clean the docks. he thinks it was worth it as long as he got to annoy the man. 

that is the beginning of a little feud between the two, with jae trying to do anything to annoy brian (he knows he is probably going to get his arm ripped off if he continues to call him that, but he can’t stop) and the man giving him punishments ranging from sleeping outside for a week, to banning jinyoung from giving him food.

they try to avoid each other as much as possible, only spending more than a few minutes together if strictly necessary. it works for them both. 

 

~~~~~

 

jae is sitting with momo, showing her some of the books he had bought from their last stop, when brian comes out of his quarters for the first time in 48 hours. he looks trashed, eye-bags large and a deep color, hair greasy and clothes creased. momo stands up, hurrying to the man. 

“are you ok, captain? do you want me to ask sungjin to come?” she asks, worriedly. 

“no, momo, i’m ok. i just need to go see jinyoung.” he assures her with a smile. “jae.” he nods in his direction as he walks past him. the taller is left stunned at the gesture.

“hey, is this normal?” he speaks out after the captain’s footsteps can’t be heard anymore. 

momo nods, sitting back down. “sometimes, none of us really know why. well, the original crew does.”

“it must be some serious shit if he acknowledged me.”

“maybe he likes you,” the girl giggles. “now tell me more about the west.”

_as if_ , jae thinks before turning the page

 

~~~~~

 

he is standing outside, watching the sky and humming something under his breath, when a kittenish sneeze startles him. he turns to find brian a few steps behind him. “that was adorable, captain.” he mocks the man. 

“oh, shut up, chick.” jae makes a confused noise and the man smirks. “you look like a chicken.”

he stares at the captain. “that’s… i don’t even know how to feel about that.” 

brian chuckles, but he moves to stand next to the taller. “why are you up so late?”

“is the captain mad that i’m staying here instead of sleeping?”

“i was just trying to make conversation, mate.” the man rolls his eyes, but he is interrupted as jae sneezes as well. he takes of his coat, placing it on the boy’s shoulders. “don’t infest my ship with a cold.”

“you were the one who sneezed first!” he wants to argue, but brian has already started to walk back.

“oh, i almost forgot. you have a beautiful voice, chick.” he smiles, no trace of sarcasm present. “i hope you’ll sing me sometime.” 

in the middle of the night, with a blush on his cheeks and brian’s coat on his shoulders, jae realises that this is the longest they have ever spoken.

 

~~~~~

 

jae doesn’t return the coat, and brian doesn’t ask for it back. not at first, at least. it’s one week later of the blond using it that brian asks him during dinner: ‘when are you going to give it back to me, chick?’

the girls giggle behind their hands, jackson slapping brian’s back. “a heart cannot be given back after it’s been stolen, right, mark?” 

jae coughs, face turning red as he tries not to choke on his food. “i was talking about my coat, lad. the chick here has yet to steal all of my heart.” nayeon gives him his glass, not in the mood to take care of a patient tonight.

the man hopes death will find him soon. 

 

~~~~~

 

he finds himself spending most of his nights out, enjoying the way the wind felt against his skin, the way the sea sounded against the ship and the way he felt so small when he looked up, how he felt as if nothing would matter, and all of that just because of the stars. he is always humming, coming up with new songs to entertain the crew, or if he isn’t doing that, he’s just waiting, not sure for what (yugyeom and bambam beg to differ).

most of the nights brian doesn’t come out, but when he does, he prefers teases jae, their little war having turned from annoying to teasing. jae doesn’t know if it’s an improvement or not. 

they don’t talk for most of the time, but it feels just right.

 

~~~~~

 

brian gets shot by the coast guard while out. they mistake him for some other man, but the damage is done. sungjin and jaebum bring him back to the ship and nayeon jumps from where she was seated to help them get him in her parlour. 

jae finds out about this as soon as he returns from the city with dahyun. he runs to where brian is so fast that the tears don’t have time to start falling. nayeon stops him by the door, telling him that brian needs to rest in order to get better, but she lets him in when he starts tearing up.

brian is the only one in the room, torso wrapped in bandages, bandages stained red around his chest. his skin is pale, too pale, too sick, that it makes jae sob, dropping to his knees next to the bed. he takes the captain’s hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to it. 

he begins to sing a soft melody, one that his grandma used to sing to him when he was having nightmares. through tears he sees the hand moving, trying to squeeze his. he smiles and squeezes right back. 

 

~~~~~

 

the captain does get better, slowly but surely (he keeps telling jae that he had worse). and he feels the need to remind everyone that it was because of jae’s song that he survived. jae smiles denying and crediting nayeon for her amazing skills, but everytime brian does this (always while he is holding or touching jae), he can’t help but lean into the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
